Sophitia Alexandra
|series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Holy Warrior |ally = yes |affiliation = Will not reveal |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Prologue ~A.D. 1583~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Chie Nakamura Erica Lindbeck (English)}} your divine protection...|Sophitia praying for the Riders in their battle against Black Huntress inside Astral Chaos|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} is a baker's daughter blessed by the Greek pantheon, namely the god of fire and forge, Hephaestus, whom she is tasked to destroy Soul Edge. She and Taki succeeded in defeating Soul Edge's first wielder, Cervantes de Leon, at the expense of a shard of Soul Edge embedded deep into her heart, which would kill her if extracted. She is the sister of Cassandra Alexandra. In Book 2 of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Sophitia is featured as a recurring character alongside Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, as they are recruited by in order to investigate the space-time distortion affecting their timeline. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Sophitia/New Timeline#Biography Sophitia is the daughter of a Greek baker and works at her family bakery. One day, Sophitia received an oracle from the Olympian God of fire and forge; Hephaestus. He told her about the evil sword Soul Edge and sent her on a mission to destroy it. Sophitia set off on her journey and eventually came across Cervantes, the wielder of Soul Edge. She battled with him and managed to destroy one of the swords, however, she was injured in the process as a fragment of the sword impaled Sophitia, causing her serious injury. Luckily, a ninja named Taki appeared and rescued Sophitia, taking her back to her home in Athens. Sophitia went back to her normal life working in the bakery alongside her sister, Cassandra whilst her wound healed. One day, Sophitia met a man named Rothion and the two began a blossoming relationship which led to the promise of marriage. When Sophitia went to the temple to inform Hephaestus of their news, the god replied with a mission for her instead. Hephaestus tells Sophitia that while she weakened Soul Edge, the sword had begun to regain its power. The god bestowed the power to cleanse evil to help the victims of the sword's terrible power. Rothion was bestowed the iron of the gods by Hephaestus to assist Sophitia. Encounter with Geiz and original timeline Taki Following their encounter with Heishiro Mitsurugi, the original Taki and went into the Grecian lands to find the new timeline's Sophitia. However, their presence also alerted the Greek gods. Hephaestus warned Sophitia about the presence of time travelers who will attempt to change the past and they must be stopped. Upon entering the Shrine of Eurydice, Sophitia confronts the Taki of the old timeline, despite recognizing her as the one who saved her from death, as well as Geiz. However, Taki hesitates to fight, but Geiz went all out, using , G7 Icarus XYZ, and finally to defeat the holy warrior. But, Geiz went too far when his Rider Kick sent Sophitia flying into the statue of Hephaestus, an act that can provoke the wrath of the gods. Luckily, Taki was able to master her newfound time manipulation abilities and undid the damage Geiz caused. Later, both parties set aside their differences as Sophitia learns that the Taki who time traveled with Geiz is actually from the old timeline, who nevertheless recognizes her as the same one who saved her after defeating Cervantes. Before Geiz and Taki leave back to the present, they are prompted to erase her, Cassandra, and Rothion's memories of the meeting to avoid messing with the time stream. Second battle against Cervantes Sophitia once again reappears after witnessing a fight between the resurrected Cervantes de Leon and in front of the temple of the gods. She would be reacquainted by the original Taki and Geiz, alongside Goro Izumi and , who returned to once again to prevent Cervantes from reaching Soul Edge. Then, she learns the dark truth behind Ivy Valentine's cursed lineage in that Cervantes intends to use Ivy's soul to recreate another Soul Edge. Sophitia would team up with Ivy and the Kamen Riders (Taki, Goro, Geiz, and Sougo) against Cervantes, culminating in Cervantes's second and final defeat with Zi-O in Wizard Form hurling Cervantes into the sun, trapping him in an endless cycle of death and resurrection for eternity. Great Malfested War Sophitia later returns to fight in the Great Malfested War. Return Sophitia, along with Ivy, would be recruited by when he informs them of a space-time distortion affecting their timeline. Their first mission is to help Taki defeat the tyrant known as Embryo and his accomplice, the Angel Imagin. Premonition about her family's future; Another Black/Another RX 1= reveals to Sophitia of the premonition of her family's future.|A.D. 1587: The Manji Clan's Legacy}} |-| 2= Family *Cassandra Alexandra - younger sister *Rothion Alexander - husband Physical Appearance Sophitia is a young woman with pale skin, blue-green eyes, and long, golden blond hair that is tied in a braid. Her face is modeled after her daughter Pyrrha from the original Soulcalibur timeline. Personality Sophitia is a kind, altruistic, and steadfast young woman with strong faith to the gods. She does not hesitate or argue about being given another task by Hephaestus. She is also shown to be wise and observant to the plights of others. Powers and Abilities *'Divine Protection': Sophitia is blessed by the power of the Greek gods, especially from Hephaestus, the god of fire and smithing. This also grants her the power to purify Malfested individuals back to their normal selves. *'Temporal Protection:' Thanks to protection from the gods, Sophitia is most likely unaffected by the changes the Kamen Riders caused to the Soulcalibur VI timeline. This is because that the gods possess an awareness of the space-time continuum and they can inform Sophitia about the presence of time travelers. Weakness *' ': Keeping that the Rider that the FaizArmor is has a Greek letter motif, Sophitia was easily overpowered by , who used the Faiz Armor, destroying her Elk Shield with little to no effort at all. Gallery SC6 Sophitia-.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Sophitia portrait.png|Character portrait from the game's story mode. 5d9c3280439888a377ddb8d6b92867a5.jpg|Sophitia praying. 47584016_1154571298040474_4779143552546791408_n.jpg|Sophitia and her sister, Cassandra. WCCFsoulcalibur63-740x429.jpg|Sophitia ready for battle. DRV9d9SVQAAV3yY.jpeg SopScreenSCVI.jpg Sophitia6.jpg 67711319 2434203593336656 439621049848430592 o.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Sophitia is voiced by . In the English dub, she is voiced by Erica Lindbeck, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Sophitia serves as the Soulcalibur counterpart for . Sophitia was granted divine protection by the Greek gods. Whereas Faiz uses a Greek letter motif (namely the Phi symbol (Φ)). The name of Sophitia's sword is called the Omega Sword (written as "Ω Sword"). As such, there's also a Rider that uses the Greek letter Omega (Ω), in the form of . External links *Sophitia in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Sophitia/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Allies Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines